FrostRealms
FrostRealms, sometimes misspelled as Frostrealms, is a Minecraft server that was published in 2012 by Trashtalknb, this server is dead and received a discord server, FrostRealms has a cold and snowy theme in the name. It is available from 1.8 to newer versions of Minecraft. Staff Staff '''are the people in employment within any server, in this case, FrostRealms. The main staff member is Trashtalknb and his rank is owner, the highest of all the ranks, The Staff ranks are the highest ones of the server. Biomes '''Biomes '''are regions in a Minecraft world with varying geographical features, flora, heights, temperatures, humidity ratings, and sky and foliage colors. FrostRealms, like all the other servers, has the use of biomes, in this case, snowy, cold and desert biomes. Gametypes '''Gametypes, also known as Servers '''and '''Minigames, is a game within a Minecraft server. A gametype is always smaller or more simplistic than the game in which it is contained. FrostRealms, like all the other servers, has the use of gametypes and minigames, each gametype is updated a lot by the staff. Website In the same year, after its release, FrostRealms gained its own website that was published by Trashtalknb, This website has a shop, a homepage, a forum, a support page, a staff page, a page about the events that happened in the server, a gallery page and a page about members. it's now down and the only way to acces it is through the wayback machine. Hub The Hub, also known as Lobby,' '''is the central location of any Minecraft server, in this case, FrostRealms, the Hub has been evolving, this means that has been changed and update a lot, The word "Hub" has many expressions that use the term for a literal or figurative central structure. The Hub has been changing in biomes too. Factions and Kingdoms Years passed after '''Factions' was released, until September 8, 2017, a new gametype called Kingdoms was released, as confirmed by Trashtalknb in the FrostRealms website, Factions is getting a complete reset and upgrade, also, The Factions plugin will be changed to the Kingdoms plugin, and can already hear some of you saying: "emg nooooo don't change, I don't want change", he then said that Kingdoms is like Factions, but said that is just better. Shop The 'Shop '''is the main place where FrostRealms ranks, upgrades, points, coins and items can be buyed officially, The Shop and Sale are updated by the staff mostly, all the things in the Shop are known as items for the market cart. Minecraft '''Minecraft '''is a 2009 sandbox indie and arcade video game created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later published by the Swedish company ''Mojang AB. Markus Persson was inspired to create Minecraft after he and a few friends played Infiniminer. The first published video of Minecraft was called "Cave Game". It was soon changed to Minecraft: Order of the Stone, ''and later became ''Minecraft. In October 2014, Microsoft purchased Mojang AB and the rights to Minecraft for 2.5 billion dollars (US) which was followed by Notch and a few other original developers retiring from the company shortly after. Minecraft has just over 26 million copies sold on PC. Trivia * The FrostRealms website was made by the gaming community creator Enjin. * The website also celebrates the birthday of users. * FrostRealms closed in 9/19/18 Category:FrostRealms